Fang's New Power
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Fang get's new power. Fax ensues. Maybe niggy. and MAYBE even someone for Gazzy? Hmm?
1. Messing with Max

**(A/N: This goes for all my stories. I must get at least three reviews for my first chapter that ask me to continue. After that, I will post a new chapter every other day. This story is Fang's POV the whole time. Fang gets a new power to invade people's dreams. How is this useful? No idea. The Idea just popped into my head. Enjoy!)**

Messing with Max

* * *

I love action, I have to admit, but not having to fight erasers every second is nice as well. Of course, staying at a hotel all the time wasn't a walk in the park. But wait…I'm Fang. Since when do I like walking in parks?

I reluctantly stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I heard a faint whimper from outside. I opened the door to find Max on her knees, in a ball, on the bed. I needed a few extra hands to count haw many times this happened. But this time she looked really bad.

I rushed over and put my hand on her back, but she yelped and I pulled away. Then, suddenly, she let out a faint gagging sound and fainted. I held her in my arms.

Then I heard a giggle from outside the door. I laid Max down gently on the bed.

I walked out the door to find Nudge right outside.

"Max and Fang, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She let out a little giggle.

"More like 'Maximum ride, with a broken brain. Suffering excruciating pain.'" I added, mocking her.

I went back to Max to find her sweating.

'_I wonder if she has a fever,' _I thought.

I bent down and touched her forehead. I spaced out, my vision went blurry, and everything went black.

* * *

I fell into an elevator. _'Damn, I hate these things!' _I thought. _'LANGUAGE!' _I heard. Angel. _'Angel! Sweetie, where am I?' _I thought. _'Whoa.' _Great. Angel can read minds. So 'Whoa' probably wasn't good. _'You're in Max's dream! STALKER!' _I scowled. As if she could see me. The elevator stopped, and I walked out to find Max on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey," She said, looking up from her magazine.

"Hey," I said. "Guess what."

"You're not emo?" She said, smiling.

"No! Well, yes, but no." I said, embarrassed.

"I give up." She said, standing up.

"I have the power to enter people's dreams." I said.

"No you don't," she said, disbelievingly.

"Don't believe me? Fine. Let's play cruel genie. You get one wish. What _EVER_ it is, I'll grant it. That'll prove it."

She pondered it. And I mean PONDERED it. For like, five minutes. Then, turning red, she said, "I want you to kiss me." Then she looked down, her face as blood red. I took her hands in mine, and held them tight. "You just wasted your wish," I said. "Why?" She asked, looking perplexed. "Because you don't need to be dreaming to know that I love you." I said. Then I kissed her. The perfect moment. Thank you author! **(A/N: Anytime, Fang ol' pal!)**


	2. Fang the matchmaker

(A/N: Wow

**(A/N: Wow! I'm surprised at how many reviews I got! I'm changing my schedule to every-day updates!)**

Fang the match-maker

I exited through the elevator (Still hate them) and stepped into the bedroom. I took my hand off her forehead and snuck into Iggy's Room. I reached down slowly and touched his forehead.

I spaced out, my vision blurry, and everything went black.

I gently floated downwards with my parachute. Wait a minute…I cut the parachute off and flew downwards towards a bench. I sat down next to Iggy. He seemed to be daydreaming. How Ironic is that?

I moved my hand towards his forehead but he 'woke up'.

"What the hell?" He said, seeing my hand. I guess he could see in his dreams. Well, obviously, or else the dream would be an empty void with sounds.

I sighed. "What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Promise not to tell?" He said.

"Promise." I said, almost smiling. _ALMOST!_ No smiling for the Fangalicious!

"I don't know if Nudge likes me or not." He said, a little pink.

"Well, this is a dream, not a nightmare." I said.

I snapped my fingers, and nudge flew down and landed next to Iggy on the bench. She rested her head on his shoulders. Iggy blushed and mouthed 'Thanks.'

He flew up into the sky and out of Iggy's dream. He snuck into Nudge's room and touched her forehead.

I spaced out, my vision blurry, and everything went black.

I flew 100 feet above to find the same thing as in Iggy's dream. Oops. I guess I took Nudge from her dream. Teehee.

**(A/N: C'mon. You know you love it! The awesomeness of my next chapter depends on the awesomeness of your reviews!! And c'mon. Isn't that go button soooo cute!!)**


	3. Gazzy likes Girls!

(A/N: Now that people have this story on alert, I guess I'll update two times today

**(A/N: Now that people have this story on alert, I guess I'll update two times today. (If you'll stay up until, like, 11:00PM!) You may think this is impossible, but here goes some Gazzyness!)**

Gazzy likes girls?!

I exited Nudge/Iggy's dream and snuck into Gazzy's room. He was smiling. _'This should be good…' _I though, almost grinning. _ALMOST!_ _'You should really stop that…' _I heard Angel say. _'Why aren't you asleep?!' _I almost yelled. _'Yeah, good point. G'night!' _She said. Yeah right… I bent down and touched Gazzy's forehead.

I spaced out, my vision blurry, and everything went black.

I appeared underwater, at nighttime. I clutched my throat. Oh, wait…I'm in a dream. I took a deep breath in, and out again. I swam out of the water, and shook my wings and that pretty much dried them off.

Just then, Gazzy swooped down, laughing. And he was carrying…ooh, who was this? He stopped laughing and gaped at me.

"Gazzy, who's this?" I asked, smiling. I just couldn't help it.

"This is Sahara. I met her at the school we went to back at Anne's." He said, letting her down gently.

"But I thought you didn't like girls!" I said, imitating an eight-year-old.

"Sahara is a woman. And besides, that was last year." He said.

"If you met her at Anne's, then that _was _last year." I said, smiling.

He stammered a bit, and then frowned.

"Come on. Let's go." He said, taking off again.

Hahaha! I've read Fan Fiction before, but man, I've never been in a story with, oh, let's call it, Sazzy!

'_Don't make fun of my brother!' _I heard Angel yell.

'_You're supposed to be asleep!' _I thought.

'_Well soooory for thinking your new power is cool!' _she said with sarcasm.

'_I have to do this, Ange,' _I said. I really hoped this worked. I snapped my fingers and brought her into the dream.

"How did you do that?!" She asked, bewildered.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Make me fall asleep!" She said, angrily.

"Ha! Cool! Here." I said, making Celeste appear. I handed it to her.

"YAY! Thanks, Fangalicious!" She said, laughing.

"You dirty little…" I said, embarrassed.

"What? You didn't think I'd read your mind?" She said, smiling. "I'm gonna tell Max!"

"I'm sorry, but you made me do this." I said, looking serious.

She looked terrified. I started tickling her. She laughed and I left the dream.


	4. One down, Fourteen to go

(A/N: W00t

**(A/N: W00t! I Reviews! I found a way Fang's power could help him. This is the third update today so my brain is fizzing a bit.)**

One down, fourteen to go…

I jumped back underwater and disappeared into Gazzy's room.

I heard a buzzing sound outside. I looked out the window and flyboys were coming.

"Everyone up!" I shouted. Then there were some groans, which stopped when the hotel window broke. We all went into fighting stance. I took on about 15 at one time.

I thought it'd look kind of cool so I jumped into the air really high, and suddenly I spaced out, my vision blurred, but then came back into focus.

I looked at my fingers. There was, like, this plasma stuff radiating from them.

I landed and hit my fingers against one's head, and he fell asleep. I chuckled.

**(A/N: I came up with a battle scene so I thought I'd write it out.)**

One down, 14 to go. One took a swing at my head but I ducked and grabbed it. I pulled it towards me and shoved my fingers at his head, making him fall asleep.

13 to go. I moved my right hand to hit the guy beside me, but he used his arm to block it. Then, I crossed my arms, hitting two at once.

Eleven now. I used my crossed arms to block an attack in front of me. Then I jumped and kicked him, while getting two more, which were beside me. I landed and made him go to sleep.

Only eight left. I was surrounded. They all threw punches at me at the same time. I jumped, ducked, blocked and did anything I could, but one got me, and then another, and then I was on the ground, being tackled. I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed. The flock was surrounding me. I tried to get up. Max pushed me back down.

"How long…" I began.

"Three days. We've been worried sick about you. Get some sleep." She said. Was she…crying?

"But I'm not tired." I complained. She took my hands, and kissed me. I could get used to this.

**(A/N: You like it? I'll be sure to put in my next Fax.)**

Then, still holding my hands, put my own hands on my head and I went to sleep. Darn, she beat me there.

**(Is it complete? Of course not! There's still Ari, Jeb, Ter Borcht, Ella, Total, and more!)**


	5. Peyton

(A/N: I haven't been making disclaimers lately

**(A/N: I haven't been making disclaimers lately! Oh noes!)**

**Fang: WHAT!? This isn't happening?! This is **_**FANFICTION!! OMG WTF?!**_

**Me: Yes, I'm sorry, but ****Maximum Ride is owned by James Patterson.**

**But I **_**do **_**own Peyton. **

**Fang: who's Peyton?! **

**Me: Dude. Frigging read the story!**

**Fang: I'm in it.**

**Me: But I can bring you out!!**

**Fang: 0.0**

Peyton

Max told me not to move for awhile, while they kicked out the sleeping erasers. I couldn't resist it ay longer. I snuck out of bed and entered an eraser's dream.

It was weird. He was at the school, and whitecoats were surrounding him. He looked scared. I thought I'd help him. After all, they weren't really mean; they were just programmed to be. I jumped in there and kicked some whitecoat butt!

Then, to my great surprise, he started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I…I want to b-be….Good l-like you…G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-guys!" He said between sobs. He Bent down on to his knees and continued to cry.

"Shh, shh, it's Ok, I'll teach you." I said, reassuringly. This may be a chance to make an eraser good. And _THAT'S _saying something!

He looked up. "Really?" He said, sounding young.

"Sure." I said, plainly. "But first, you need to wake up. What's your name?" I asked, casually.

"Peyton. They made me an eraser when I was young." He said, now finally spent.

"Well, the first rule of goodness, is to never get anywhere near the school."

"Rule two, is that when you see someone in trouble, you help them."

"Rule three, is that you try as much as you can to do one of two things."

"A) You kill/'defeat' bad people."

"B) You make the bad people good."

"That's it?" He said, sniffling.

"Yep. Just be good." I said, then realizing I said it, shut my mouth.

"Ok." He said.

"One last thing." I said. Peyton looked up at me. "Run away from the school. Forget you are an eraser. Live your own life."

Then I realized what he looked like, un-morphed. _Just like me. _He had olive green skin, Was wearing black, Had overgrown black hair in his eyes, which were damp with tears. He stood up.

"Now just wake up. Wake up. Wake…" I said, getting dizzy. Except the world really was spinning. Then I was standing in the middle room, next to Peyton. Max walked in.

"Fang," she said, staring at Peyton. "Who's this?" she said, not trying to sound scared, which I knew she was.

"This is Peyton. He _**USED**___to be an eraser. But now he's better. How old are you, Peyton?" I said, turning to him.

"11." He said. He acted younger than he looked. Maybe because he wasn't raised like a real child, so he never grew up.

"Well, Peyton, how would you like to join the flock?" Max asked, looking at me nervously. Hey, I was fine with it, but would the others be?


	6. Attack of the songfic

**(A/N: Wow! I actually got people to vote on the poll! Sadly, it was 1 yes, one no, and one unsure. Oh well. Read on to find out!)**

Attack of the songfic!!

_Previously_

"_Well, Peyton, how would you like to join the flock?" Max asked, looking at me nervously. Hey, I was fine with it, but would the others be?_

Peyton looked half happy and half dumbstruck.

"I-I-I would l-l-love t-to," He said, almost crying of joy.

"Well, I'm sure from all those whitecoats telling you who to get, you probably know our names by now?" Max asked, relieved that I wasn't outraged.

"Yeah, I guess." Peyton said, now wondering what the others would think.

I walked off.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said, sounding jealous, although I wasn't. I got my iPod (Which I stole) out and listened to a song. It was Coldplay's "Violet Hill."

_**Was a long and dark December**_

_**From the rooftops I remember there was snow.**_

_**White snow.**_

It was around ninety degrees outside. Geez, I thought this was a songfic!

_**Was a long and dark December **_

_**From the windows they were watching**_

_**While we froze down below.**_

I guess 'they' refers to the whitecoats? I don't know, but I am _DETERMINED _to make this a songfic.

_**When the future's architectured**_

_**By a carnival of idiots **_

_**On show, you'd better lie low**_

Yay! I know that one! The whitecoats are the idiots and we're lying low!

_**If you love me**_

_**Won't you let me know?**_

Talk about wincing! Max, Max, Max. I wonder if she loved me back. Oh wait,

_Flashback_

"_Fang, Fang, Fang." She murmured. "I _love_ you. I love you _sooo much_." She tried to move her arms but I held her hand tight, while Dr. Martinez held her wrist, getting the chip out. _

"_Oh, Jeez," I choked out, overwhelmed by how funny this was, but trying not to laugh._

_End flashback_

Wait! This isn't a flashback fic! It's a songfic! By now the song was somewhere after the solo.

_**I took my love down to violet hill**_

_**Where we sat in snow**_

_**And all the time she was silent still.**_

I'm about to give up this songfic!!

_**So if you love me, won't you let me know?**_

_**If you love me, won't you let me know?**_

Just then, there was a crashing sound, and Max yelled,

"Peyton! Come back!" I rushed out to see what was happe-

_**THE KOMBUCHA MUSHROOM PEOPLE  
**__**  
SITTING AROUND ALL DAY!**_

I winced. I had the volume on full and Serj Tankian was now screaming jibberish into my ears, very loudly.

I turned the iPod off and watched as Peyton flew away. This was a sad moment.

I turned the iPod back on.

_**WHO CAN BELIVE YOU?!**_

_**WHO CAN BELIVE YOU?!**_

_**LET YOUR MOTHER PRAY!**_

_**SUGAAAA**_

**(A/N: I just had to put sugar in there...)**


	7. Peyton's story

(A/N: Wow

(A/N: Wow! I have 22 reviews. Sadly this is the last chapter to Fang's new Power. sniffle But read my other story coming soon! I won't tell you the name but it'll be a humor.)

Peyton's story

"Fang! Come here!" Max called. It had been a few months since Peyton had run away. I walked into the dining room, where Max was still in her bath robe, apparently having gone outside to fetch the paper, without time to get dressed after her morning shower. We had found a house by now, since we had saved the world, there was no point in moving around so much. She was gaping at the paper.

"Fang, it's about Peyton. He ran away, but not back to the School, but to a cave, where he was found by rescuers…

_Peyton felt he didn't belong with the flock. But definitely didn't belong with the whitecoats! _

_He had been living in the cave for some time now. He didn't have anything to eat._

_Suddenly there was a noise from outside. A man dressed in red with a red cross on his chest spotted him._

"_Son, are you OK?" He asked, concerned._

"_I'm a bit hungry, do you have any food?" Peyton asked. Hopefully there would be food for him. This man looked nice. Ever since Fang had taught him how to be good he could sense if people were good._

"_We'll get you everything you need as soon as we get you out of here."_

"_Thanks…" he mumbled._

"_How old are you, son?" He asked, now realizing he was a child._

"_11." He said simply._

"_Why are you in a cave?" He asked, now…suspicious? _

_And so Peyton told him his whole life story. How he was trained to kill, had met the flock, how he hated Ari, all that good fluff._

"_So can you…" He asked, amazed._

_Peyton shrugged and unfurled his patched wings, then took flight outside the cave, landing once more at the mouth of the cave._

_The man gaped at him. Then finally he let him out and gave him food and a place to stay, then finally sent him to an orphanage._

…there he was adopted by James P. Johnson and his wife, who requested not to be named." She finished.

"Sad," I said, unemotionally. 

"You are _so _stoic!" she said, standing up and facing me. "You have _NO _emotion!"

Then, surprisingly, she kissed me. Gosh, how do girls work? But of course, the other rules all, (muahahahahaha! ALL HAIL THE AUTHOR), so I kissed her back. Then Gazzy came in, screamed, ran out, told Nudge and Angel, then we stopped. Then of course Iggy came in, being sent mental pictures. Nice. **(A/N: Teehee…)**


	8. Big News!

Attention all people with alerts to the story: Fang's new power, please read the following news about some pretty neat stuff

Attention all people with alerts to the story: Fang's new power, please read the following news about some pretty neat stuff.

--News--

It was confirmed today that author Sam Havni would be making a sequel to the critically acclaimed story, Fang's new power.

He reported that it would either be 'Iggy's New Power' or 'Max's New Power.'

He also stated that the sequel would be in the perspective of whoever gets the new power.

"You know, there still aren't any of (My Stories) them that are as good as Fang's new power. So I decided today that'd I'd make a sequel, possibly staring Iggy or Max. And, Presumably, would be called "Iggy's New Power," or vice versa." He said to himself today at an imaginary press conference.

He also said that "I think that this could end up a trilogy. But even if I did, the other characters might get jealous." He said jokingly, meaning that there could possibly be six stories in the Saga. He also stated that it would "Take place right after MR5. Well, My version, anyway." And his version of MR5 stars a new character, meaning there could be seven.

"And really, there are a lot of things in Fang's new Power that are the same as the sequel. For instance, I'm going to put a songfic in each of them." He said. He confirmed the rumored possible setlist:

Violet Hill – Coldplay – Fang (Released)

Chop Suey! – System of a down – Sequel (Max or Iggy)

Sweet Emotion – Aerosmith – Third (Max or Iggy)

That's Love(Original Composition) – Sam Havni – Fourth(Angel, Nudge)

When you were young – The Killers – Fourth (Angel, Nudge)

Smells like teen spirit – Nirvana – Fourth (Gazzy, Angel, Nudge)

Unconfirmed Setlist (Rumored people):

(Please note, these stories are unconfirmed, meaning that it could be anybody. These are just rumors.

Violet Hill – Fang (Confirmed)

Chop Suey! – Iggy

Sweet Emotion – Max

That's love – Nudge

When you were young – Angel

Smells like teen spirit – Gazzy (Confirmed)

The big sequel is set for release on:

August 21, 2008.


	9. More News!

More News:

More News:

--News--

Sam Havni proved the rumors wrong today, stating that the sequel shall be 'Max's new Power', but confirmed the songfic would be, in fact, Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith.

"I think it's safe to say I'll be doing these in order of importance to the story, Except for Angel. Well, really except the first book. Because Angel actually is important, just not in the other books." He said. "But Fang's New Power came into my head first, so Max's new power is next, and then Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Kayla. Maybe. I'm still thinking if I should do the younger kids. But the songs were all correct, except for Iggy, whose song will not be Chop Suey, by System of a Down, but another song of theirs, B.Y.O.B. I'll let loose the fact that his power has to do with bombs, And Max's has to do with Emotions. Duh." He said.

He told people to "Duck, because there's a preview coming straight at you, very soon."

The Preview comes out extremely soon.


	10. Max's New Power Preview

It's Finally Here

It's Finally Here! The Big Preivew!

--Preview--

(Chapter 2, Realization and testing)

Max POV

What was up with me?

Was I insane?

_No, _I thought. _Seeing smiley faces above everyone's head happens to everyone. _

But there was something weird about it. When We had been in New York, not all the smiley faces were smiling.

I guess it was some stupid random thing.

Probably the school.

But still, I tried to think back to a time where they made sense.

We had walked by a construction site, and one of the workers was digging a hole. Each time he shoveled, his face went from frustrated to tired, and back again. That kind of made sense.

Then there was this boy staring at me on the street. His smiley was a puppy dog. That made no sense.

But when Angel asked me to take her to the toy store, her smiley had a halo for a second. That made sense.

And of course, Fang's was impassive.

And Nudge's had her mouth open.

And Gazzy's looked sick, just before he threw up.

There was only one explanation:

I could read emotions.


End file.
